Digimon 1st story Guilmon the Soccer Star
by GameKirby
Summary: Guilmon learns that his hard head and long legs give him an advantage for the sport of soccer until Rika and Renamon challenge him and Takato in a game of Soccer with Henry and Gargomon as Takato's partners.
1. Guilmon the Soccer Star

(Guilmon the Soccer Star)

One day while playing soccer on the school field, Takato discovers that Guilmon's legs and head are strong enough to kick the ball on the other side of the field until Takato tries to block it and when he blocks the force of the ball, it forces him to fall on his back with the ball going inside the goal, scoring the point for Guilmon. Guilmon cheers and says "I'm the best digimon in the world" until Renamon and Rika come by as Rika says "You think that lizard of a Digimon is the best? Renamon can beat him in this sport" as Renamon uses her teleporting speed to past Guilmon and make the goal, scoring a point for Rika. Henry and Terriermon saw Renamon making a goal and thinks Terriermon can't play cause' he's to small, so he decides to digivolve into Gargomon to make his size big enough to play as Jeri and Calumon came along with Kazu and Kenta to sit on the bleachers to see the digimon play soccer. The teams are: Takato, Guilmon and Gargomon vs. Renamon and Rika as the game starts with Renamon using her speed to past Gargomon until Guilmon pops up by surprise and steals the ball, passing it to Gargomon until Rika blocks it with her head as she passes it to Renamon and starts kicking it to the goal. Takato manages to block it and passes it to Guilmon until Gargomon guards him as Renamon tries to steal the ball when suddenly Guilmon uses his hard head and headbutts the ball so hard, when Rika tries to block it, she falls on her back and the ball hits the goal as Takato says "That's using your head, Guilmon." as Guilmon learns that everyone has a special ability when it comes to playing a game and decides to take a nap. THE END


	2. Transcript

TRANSCRIPTS  
(Beginning)  
Takato: Kicking the ball. Kicking the ball.  
Guilmon: Pass it to me!  
Takato: Hey, Guilmon. Try to catch me.  
Guilmon: Ok, Takatomon. (Steals the ball)  
Takato: Hey! No fair.  
Guilmon: (Laughs) Not my fault you gave me a strong head and legs.  
Takato: Me and my big mouth.  
Guilmon: Heads up! (Hits the ball with his head)  
Takato: Gotcha! (Blocks the ball but he falls on his back and the ball hits the goal)  
Guilmon: Goooooaaaaalllll! (Imitates Crowd Cheering)  
Takato: Wow, Guilmon! You should play with the pros.  
Guilmon: Nah, I'm not a pro. I'm a digimon.  
Takato: I know that.  
Guilmon: (Cheers) I'm the best digimon in the world. (Imitates Crowd cheering)  
(Rika and Renamon appear)  
Takato: Rika?  
Rika: You think that lizard of a Digimon is the best? Renamon can beat him in this sport.  
Renamon: Guilmon may have strength but I got the speed.  
Guilmon: I'm fast too.  
Rika: Go, Renamon!  
Renamon: Watch this. (Uses her Teleporation to kick the ball to the goal)  
Rika: (Huffs) Too easy.  
Takato: No fair! She cheated!  
Rika: Cheated? It's Renamon's abilities.  
Renamon: All's fair in love and soccer.  
(Henry and Terriermon appear)  
Henry: Takato's right, Rika. Renamon used her abilities instead of her physical strength.  
Rika: What do you mean?  
Guilmon: Huh?  
Henry: I mean...Guilmon can run but Renamon teleports making it unfair.  
Terriermon: I guess Rika doesn't know the meaning of the words "Fair game"  
Rika: I heard that you Big-earred dope!  
Henry: Watch it.  
Terriermon: If I we're big, I show you a real game.  
Henry: Hmm...I know.  
(Digivolution)  
Terrermon: Terriormon digivolve to...  
(Digivolves into Gargomon)  
Gargomon: Gargomon!  
Henry: All right!  
Gargomon: Am I the right size now, Henry?  
Henry: Now you are.  
Gargomon: Guilmon...let's team up!  
Guilmon: OK, Takatomon. Gargomon and me vs. Rika and Renamon.  
Rika and Renamon: Agree!  
(The soccer game begins)  
Gargomon: Renamon has speed but I got the power.  
Rika: Hey, no attacks!  
Gargomon: Fine. (Blows in gun) Party crasher.  
(Jeri and Calumon appear)  
Jeri: Great day. Right, Calumon?  
Calumon: Jeri, look. A soccer game.  
Jeri: It's Takato, Guilmon, Gargomon, Renamon and Rika.  
Calumon: Go, Guilmon!  
Jeri: Too bad, I can't play. I got weak legs.  
Calumon: You can be a cheerleader, Jeri.  
Jeri: (Cheers) Takato, Takato is the best. He and Guilmon will beat the rest.  
(Kazu and Kenta arrive)  
Kenta: Good one, Jeri. You should be a cheerleader.  
Kazu: or a Diva.  
Jeri: A Deva?  
Kazu: I said "Diva" not "Deva."  
Kenta: You know a singer.  
Jeri: Oh. (Giggles)  
Kenta: I doubt Jeri has the moves for a cheerleader.  
Renamon: Steal this, guys! (Kicks the ball)  
Gargomon: Hey!  
Guilmon: (Steals the ball) Nah-nah. (Laughs)  
Rika: I hate it when they do that.  
Guilmon: Coming at you, Gargomon. (Passes the ball)  
Gargomon: Thanks. Watch out, Rika! (Kicks the ball)  
Rika: (Blocks the ball) Too bad, Guys. Go, Renamon!  
Renamon: Watch out, boys. (Kicks the ball)  
Takato: (Blocks the ball) Sorry, Renamon. (Throws the ball)  
Guilmon: Time to win.  
(Headbutts the ball so hard it passes Renamon)  
Rika: Uh-oh!  
(Rika blocks the ball, falls and the ball goes to the goal)  
Guilmon: Hooray!  
Rika: (Groans) You'll pay, lizard boy.  
Renamon: (Huffs) Spoil sports.  
Gargomon: You're good, Guilmon.  
Takato: That's using your head, Guilmon.  
Guilmon: I think we all learn a lesson...  
Takato and Henry: What is that, Guilmon?  
Guilmon: We all have special abilities.  
Jeri: Takato. (Runs to him)  
Takato: Jer- (Jeri kisses Takato)  
(Takato blushes)  
Takato: Jeri. No mushy stuff.  
Rika: Yuck, mush.  
Kenta and Kazu: Lucky.  
Guilmon: (Yawns) Nappy-time. (Snores and falls asleep)  
(Everyone but Rika and Renamon laughs)  
THE END


End file.
